thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aaron Jacob Movie 2: Aaron Out of Earth! (film)/Credits
Here are the opening and ending credits for "The Aaron Jacob Movie 2: Aaron Out of Earth! in 3D", was an upcoming 2015 CGI-animated film of the characters of movie. Opening Credits Touchstone Animation and Amblin Entertainment present In Association With Silver Film Partners IV/ David Kirschner Productions A Walt Disney Feature Animation/Netflix Movies Production The Aaron Jacob Movie 2: Aaron Out of Earth! Ending Credits Live Action Directed by Joe Johnston and Michael Finnell Animation Directed by Allison Abbatte and Rob Minkoff Screenplay by J. David Stem & David N. Weiss and Glenn Berger & Michael Finnell and Peter S. Seaman & Robert Zemeckis Story by Joe Johnston & Robert Zemeckis and Michael Finnell & Steven Spielberg Produced by Chris Wedge Steven Spielberg Dwayne Ellsworth and Roger Allers Executive Producers Kathleen Kennedy Frank Marshall David Kirschner Co-Producers Don Hahn Chris Miller Geo G. Production Designer Harvey Silvestri, Jr. Editors Allen Daviau, A.C.E. and Stephen Clint Smith, A.C.E. Visual Effects Supervisor Ken Ralston Storyboard Supervisor William H. Frake III Associate Producers Thomas Emerson Dwayne Ellsworth Costume Designer Jennifer Anne-Chase Original Score Composed and Arranged by Joel McNeely and David Newman Additional Music by John Debney Casting by Marci Liroff, C.S.A. Ruth Lambert Mary Saul Antz, C.S.A. CAST (in order of appearance) Lord Betrayus Denis Leary Ghosts Jack Angel Roger L. Jackson Samuel Vincent Nancy Cartwright Frank W. Welker David Lander Brian Drummond Laraine Newman Laura Marano Ricky Anthony Hall Jim Cummings Tom J. Kenny Bill Farmer Billy West Erin Matthews Tabitha St. Germain Jon Stewart Dead Bats Tabitha St. Germain Jon Stewart Pigeon Ghost Cabbie Jon Stewart Marshall/Helpful Angryest Mob Member Fred Newman Aaron/Lucifier the Kitty Cat/Agreeable Mob Member/Waffler Aaron Jacob Boys Ooblar/Male Human/The Eager Customer Martin Short King Goobot Patrick Stewart Doctor/Chet (snail)/Angryest Mob Member #2/Doughnut/Chetosaurus Rex Eric Bauza Whiplash (snail) John Eric Bentley Smooth Move Phil LaMarr Turbo (snail) Reid Scott Carol (The Computer Wife)/Darrells Wife/Ice Cream Cone #2 Amy Poehler White Shadow (snail) Michael Patrick Bell Burn (snail)/Cindy Emma Watson Skidmark (snail)/Sandalers/Customer #1/Snail on Bubbles/ Perchton Perkins/Angry Mad Human/Maple Syrups Jar/Waffler/ Ice Cream Cone #1/Furryballs/Giant Cute Kitty Cat/Rainbows/ Spotlight Guard/Angry Mad Guard #1/Toughest Mob Member Amir Talai Carl The Cockroach Wizard/Carl's Robot/News Anchor Human/Mob Member Jamie Watson Computer Voice/Shocked Mob Member Jamie Lee Curtis Queen Invicta (The Royal Ant) Teresa Laurella Customer #2 Bob Penny Angry Customer Human #1 Mark Menza Cold Popsicles Ashley Taylor Hannah Dungan Bubbles Josh Hamilton Boy on the Jurassic Mountain Kean Everett Ice Mountain Girl Addison Jensen Kicking Boy Matt Weinberg Michael Jonathan Taylor Thomas Tannering Women Katie Featherston Woman with Stroller Natalie Jensen Young Woman Customer Daveigh Chase Customers Andrew Adamson Charlie Dennis Older Boy Customer Bradley Steven Perry Boy Customer #2 Zach Tyler Young Boy with Cone Tyler Jackson Williams Sulfur Girl with Cone Sissy Spacek Woman on Sidewalk #1 Tiffany Sallsbery Anny Elle Alexander Nutty Vendor Customer Travis Grant Mother with Cone Mindy Sterlin Young Girl with Cone Nakita Cahkita Nut Vendor Robert Picardo Woman on Sidewalk Jennifer Anne-Chase Young Father Evan Picardo Man Boy on Lifeguard Chair Greg Cipes Food Truck Patron Mike Sheehan Man Eatting Krabby Patty like Ham & Cheeseburger Monty Jordan ND Jurassic Goer Hayden Panettiere Cynthia Kelch Joanna Humley Douglas Smith Robert Dini Jurassic Goer Maya Rudolph Voice of Sulfur Dude Deep Roy Sulfur Dude Devon Bostick Voice of Baby in Stroller Michael Finnell Ashley Ashley Johnson Pedestrian Shopper Michael Starr Cellphone Witness Jackie Sandler STUNTS Stunt Coordinators Buddy Van Horn Joe Dunne Stunt Rigging Supervisor Teresa Laurella Stunt Riggers Christopher Mitchell Sandre Bowman Stunt Doubles: Denis Leary Stanton Garrett Utility Stunts Kevin Abercrombie Toby Holguin Stunt Performers Rocky Copella Steven Burnett Bruce Paul Harbour Mike Wilson Charlie Picerni Gregory Anderson Stanton Barrett Patrick Romano George Peter Wilbur Ted Grossman Christopher Burns Elle Alexander INTERNATIONAL CREW United States Unit Production Manager Dennis E. Jones First Assistant Director Quentin Cartwright Second Assistant Director Dwayne Grossman Art Directors David James Dakouv Dwayne Gallego Set Decorator Jackie Carr Leadman Gregory Lynch Sculptors Carly James Meabo Keith Short Storyboard Artists William H. Frake III Gary Trousdale Moroni Daniel Macchia Singson Shane Williams Bob Camp Dwayne Hamm Additional Screenplay Materials Chris Boyce, Jr. Zachary Weber Stanford Burton Kelli Nielsen Kenneth Tager Bob Brown Additional Art Director Ernesto Pagie Additional Set Decorator Xavier Taranitio, Jr. Additional Line Producer Carl Sam Jones Reshoot Line Producer Carl Cartwright Director of Photography Allen Frake III, A.S.C. Poster Artists Drew Struzan Tom Jung Poster Designer Tom Jung Stand-In SuperHero: Aaron David Clayton Randall Stand-In: Whiplash, Goobot, Ooblar, & Turbo Lucifier William Cook Stand-In: Burn, Skidmark, Smooth Move & White Shadow Teresa Jennifer Stand-In: Chet Antonioes Fowler Electricians Dwayne Antonio Short Steven Taraito Ross Romano-Jammio Jamiriyko Tayujioko James Fowler Key Grip Steven V. Virajski Dolly Grips Dwayne Watson Arthur Thatcher Best Boy Antonio Romano Grip Scotty Ellsworth Camera Operators Carl James Baer Davis Jones Production Sound Mixer Raymond Stella, M.P.S.E. Assistant to Mr. Finnell Dwayne James Ellsworth Assistant to Mr. Johnston Mary Wedge, Jr. Category:Credits